¿Fue mi error?
by Hime Rerre-Chan
Summary: Rangiku y Gin eran novios , pero Rangiku empieza a sospechar de que su novio la esta siendo infiel con su mejor amiga ¿que va a hacer Rangiku?, ¿Soportara aquella infidelidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 :Mi gran duda**

Ultimamente me he sentido como una estupida al saber que el gran amor de mi vida me habia sido infiel con mi mejor amiga y lo peor fue cuando se lo comente el se iso el incomprendido y para intentar de arreglarlo me empezo a besar el cuello y es muy ovio lo que quiere cuando hace eso, lo que quiere es que tengamos intimidad, lo cual yo no lo permitiria de ningun modo , menos despues de mentirme de tal manera.-_

En ese momento lo unico que se me ocurrio fue ponerme de pie y arreglar un bolso con mis cosas y salir a dormir en casa de alguna amiga o amigo , estaba muy segura de que no queria dormir cerca de un mentiroso y ahora la pregunta es ¿Dónde dormire?.tendre que descartar la casa de Nanao, ya que ella fue la que tuvo relaciones con Gin mientras el y yo eramos novios,

Me quede parada menos de un minuto pensando donde podia quedarme a dormir cuando empezo a sonar mi celular , vi quien era y era Gin, no le conteste.

Empese a caminar sin rumbo , cuando senti que unos brazos que me abrazaban por la cintura y en mi oido que me susurraban que no me fuera y que me quedara en casa

* * *

espero que les alla gustado este capitulo y se que es muy corto , pero una vez a la semana lograre escribir otros capitulos

...bye bye


	2. Capitulo 2 :Mi gran amigo Renji

Capitulo 2: Mi gran amigo Renji

Al escuchar esa voz me di vuelta inmediatamente y le dije que el daño ya estaba echo, le pegue una cachetada y me fui corriendo de aquel lugar.

A la mañana siguiente me levante con una gran pena en el corazón, mi corazón quería volver con el, pero mi cerebro me decía que si volvía con el, era lógico que el volvería a mentirme. No tenía ánimo de levantarme de aquella cama de Hinamori, Hinamori estaba durmiendo en la pieza de Hitsugaya.

Todos tienen que estar en pareja y yo soy la única sola.

Alguien empezó a tocar la puerta, no conteste por que quería estar sola, pero era Renji y tiro la puerta abajo y me dijo por que estaba así y si quería tomar un poco de sake, yo no tenía ganas de tomar sake, yo quiero que sea como antes, le grite

Me levante y hice algo que me dolió mucho, TIRE EL SAKE, después de eso me afirme con la espalda en la pared, me fui refalando como si fuese a morir y me puse a llorar. Renji se acercó a mí y me dijo que había muchos hombres en el planeta.

Lo mire con cara de no comprender por que me desea eso y le dije ¿que tiene que ver el sake con los hombres? , Yo estoy llorando por el sake idiota, no por Gin, aunque ahora creo que me dieron ganas de llorar por el, el me abrazo y me dijo que no importaba, que me podía quedar con el, cuando el me dio esa respuesta no dude en decirle que yo no lo miraba como un novio a él, yo solamente lo podía mirar como hermanito o un amigo gay.

Renji al escuchar eso me empezó a perseguir por toda la habitación, cuando me atrapo me tiro al piso y me empezó a hacer cosquillas.

Alguien había tocado la puerta, pero no le habíamos prestado atención, asta que la abrió y era Gin, al verlo bese a Renji


	3. Capitulo 3: No te quiero volver a ver

Capitulo 3: No te quiero volver a ver

Gin me dijo que lo había cambiado en tan poco tiempo y lo único que me atreví a decirle fue que se fuera con Nanao, quizás ella le soportaría todo, él no me presto atención, por que ya había cerrado la puerta.

Le pedí disculpas a Renji, él estaba muy sonrojado y saco un anillo y me dijo que me casara con el y que tuviéramos hijos, un perro y que fuéramos como una familia feliz, yo creo que él ya había tomado sake. Le pegue una cachetada para que reaccionara normalmente.

Después de tomarnos unos buenos vasitos de sake, me sentía muy feliz, aunque la gente dirá que estaba borracha, pero no me importo.

Llegue a mi cuarto, pero estaba el y me pazo un anillo, no entiendo como tiene el descaro para hacer eso ahora, yo al verlo lo rechace y me fui de aquella habitación con lagrimas asomando por mis ojos, fui a donde Hitsugaya y Hinamori, ellos estaban en la pieza de Hitsugaya.

Ellos al verme en tal situación cuando abrieron la puerta me abrazaron e intentaron consolarme, me sentía como si estuviera con mis padres, por que me estaban protegiendo después de que les conté.

En la noche no me quería ir a mi habitación y tampoco quería dormir en una pieza sola, entonces les pedí si podía dormir con ellos, a Shiro-Chan no le gusto la idea pero Hinamori le encanto, cuando estábamos todos cómodos para dormir me llamaron desde el celular, era una voz muy parecida a la de Renji, entonces fui donde el me indico.

Cuando llegue hay no estaba Renji, en vez de él estaba….

Continuara


	4. capitulo 4: Preguntas en mi mente

Capitulo 4: Preguntas de mi mente

Cuando estábamos todos cómodos para dormir me llamaron desde el celular, era una voz muy parecida a la de Renji, entonces fui donde el me indico.

Cuando llegue hay no estaba Renji, en vez de él estaba, Gin.

El al verme se acercó rápidamente y me tomo la mano y la puso en su pecho y me pregunto si sentía aquellos latidos, le respondí que si y el rápidamente me dijo que su corazón latía gracias a mi .Al escuchar aquellas palabras saque mi mano de su pecho y me di la media vuelta y me fui, llegue nuevamente a la pieza de Toushiro pero ambos estaban durmiendo y yo sin meter ruido me fui a dormir al sofá.

Al día siguiente aun dormían y me levante lentamente para no meter ruido y me fui a hacer el papeleo, me sentía rara, por que normalmente Toushiro hace el papeleo y yo duermo, Ahora que estaba pensando me llego una pregunta a mi mente, ¿Fue mi error que Gin me fuera infiel? , quizás puede ser por que no le preste atención o por que él se puso celoso y para desquitarse tuvo una relación con Nanao-Chan, ¿Ser sentirá solo?, ¿me extrañara tanto como yo lo extraño a el? No importa por que a ese idiota nunca lo perdonare pase lo que pase.

Había terminado de hacer el papeleo y me pregunto ¿Cómo a Toushiro no tiene tendinitis de tanto escribir o hacer papeleos, ni siquiera lo he visto quejarse de la muñeca? , valla que ese hombre es fuerte y Hinamori tiene mucha suerte de tenerlo como novio, ¿Por qué no los hombres son como es? , pero no del mismo porte, de personalidad, no me gustaría ver tantos duendes rondando por hay.

Tanto pensar me acaba de dar sed, ¡A tomar sake se a dicho! , fui a buscar un abrigo y luego a Renji, nos dirigíamos a la tienda y nos topamos con Gin y Nanao, me quise ir de aquel lugar antes de que nos vieran, pero era demasiado tarde….

Continuara


End file.
